1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for generating hydrogen-oxygen gas, and relates in particular to a hydrogen-oxygen gas generator and hydrogen-oxygen gas generating method for highly efficient generation of hydrogen-oxygen gas.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrolysis or electrolytic technology was pioneered by Faraday. The electrolysis of water is known to produce a hydrogen-oxygen gas in a ratio of two parts hydrogen to one part oxygen. Research on hydrogen-oxygen gas has continued up to the present time. One example of a practical technology is a gas generating apparatus developed by Dr. Yull Brown of Brown Energy System Technology PTY. LTD. of Australia. Patent document relating to this technology is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration 3037633.
In this technology, the structure of the electrolytic cell for generating the hydrogen-oxygen gas is comprised of multiple electrode plates formed with mutually perpendicular electrolytic fluid flow holes and gas flow holes at the top and bottom in the center, and formed with bolt holes on four sides; multiple alternately coupled spacers formed with bolt housing holes protruding outwards between the electrode plates, and O-rings inserted on the spacer inner circumferential surface for sealing of the filled electrolytic fluid; and electrolytic cell cover plates holding electrical current conducting bolts and gas coupling nipples and electrolytic fluid coupling nipples are mounted on both sides of the electrode plates, and an electrode plate tightened by nuts to a stay bolt enclosed by bolt holes of the electrolytic cell cover plates and spacer bolt housing holes, electrode plate bolt holes, with the spacer and electrolytic cell cover plates mutually joined together.
However, in the method of the related art, the shortest possible distance between the adjacent electrode plates within this kind of electrolytic cell was a gap of 50 millimeters just sufficient to prevent electrical shorts. An even shorter distance between electrode plates tended to cause accidents due to excessive current flow. The efficiency of the apparatus and method of the related art was therefore limited when producing hydrogen-oxygen gas by increasing the electrical current density. The related art therefore had the problem that adequate efficiency could not be provided.
On the other hand, since the size of each electrolytic cell was limited, the amount of hydrogen-oxygen gas produced by one hydrogen-oxygen gas generator was also limited. In view of practical needs, preferably a device with as small a size as possible, preferably produces as much hydrogen-oxygen gas as possible per unit of time. However, the apparatus of the related art could not satisfy the dual needs of both a compact size and generation of larger amounts of hydrogen-oxygen gas.
In view of the problems with the related art, the present invention provides increased amounts of hydrogen-oxygen gas per electrode unit surface area per unit of time by improving electrolyzing conditions and boosting hydrogen-oxygen gas generating efficiency, to enable production of larger hydrogen-oxygen gas quantities from each generator apparatus and a more compact apparatus.